


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°29 : Gâcheur de surprise

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Star Wars References
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Ou comment Steve Rogers se fit monumentalement spoiler Star Wars. Merci Tony...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : « Battle of the Heroes » de John Williams
> 
> Remarque : Ou l'art de combiner deux de mes passions xD

Ses amis Avengers lui avaient donné plein de conseils pour qu'il rattrape les soixante-dix ans qu'il avait manqué. Steve avait commencé par la saga « _Star Wars_ », que tout le monde sans exception lui avait recommandé.

Bruce lui avait conseillé de regarder la saga par ordre de sortie des films, alors Cap avait d'abord apprécié l'épisode IV.

Un soir, alors qu'il allait remettre ça avec l'épisode V, il reçut un coup de fil de Tony.

\- C'est vrai ? fit l'ingénieur. T'as regardé _Star Wars_ ? Pas trop choqué d'apprendre de Vader est le père de Luke ?

\- Tony ! s'écria Steve d'un ton horrifié. Je n'en étais pas encore arrivé là !

\- Désolé, Cap, dit Tony d'un ton contrit.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 120. Bwah, j'ai raté de 5 mots seulement, vous me pardonnez ?
> 
> Petite note de l'auteure : C'est en re-re-re-(...)-regardant « The Winter Soldier » que je me suis rendu compte que Steve était probablement la seule personne dans le XXIème siècle à ne pas savoir THE truc sur la famille Skywalker. … Dommage qu'il l'apprenne de cette façon x'(  
> D'autres drabbles sont prévus pour encore trois dimanches consécutifs :)


End file.
